


Draco Malfoy, (For the fic THE APPLE OF MY EYE @ ff.net)

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fanart, Pose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-03
Updated: 2006-12-03
Packaged: 2019-03-28 18:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13909911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: This is Draco. He is staring out of a window xDMedium: Pencil, then colored with Photoshop.(Made for ThisBurningHeart for her story The Apple Of My Eye hosted over at ff.net (and dracoandginny.com.(I've been trying to convice her to come over here, too xD)))





	Draco Malfoy, (For the fic THE APPLE OF MY EYE @ ff.net)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this fanart was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom/profile).


End file.
